Smile
by Corinthus
Summary: Ichigo frowns, scowls, grimace all the the time. He smirks, grins, and laugh, occasionally. This is when he smiles. straight up Lemon and maybe like a smidgen of fluff


The door slammed and Ichigo grunted as his back hit the wall of his room. For a midget she sure was strong.

Before he even can utter a protest her lips pushed against his. Her tiny hands had a death grip against his white collared shirt as she yanked him down to deepen the kiss. Not willing to be the one to back down Ichigo grabbed her hips and pulled her against him.

He can taste the strawberry martini on her tongue. 'So sweet'with that thought he started to push harder into the kiss, delving his tongue into her beckoning mouth. He heard her moan in protest as he pulled away. But as soon as his lips left hers his hands immediately lifted the dress above her head. He gave a swift look over of her figure. Her slim figure was covered by a black silky slip that was sinfully short.

He lifted an eyebrow 'No bra?'

He bit his bottom lip as he looked down at her translucent violet eyes and gave her his famous smirk. She looked up with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a sly smile.

He dove right into another passionate kiss which she fiercely met. He lifted her up and her strong yet slim legs wrapped around his waist. He turned around and pushed her against the wall this time as his hands traveled up and down her sides, feeling the silky fabric under his touch. His white button down shirt was removed revealing his tight muscles. He let out a groan as he felt her fingers run through his hair and hold a firm grip. He broke out the addicting kiss and started working on her neck. Licking and nipping at her perfect skin. He can smell her scent stronger and he loved it. He started to hear her panting harder. He pulled one strap of her slip down, revealing one of her breasts. As he continued to assault her neck he started to palm against it and massage it.

"I…Ichigo!" she gasped

A smirk played his lips "yes?" he asked slyly.

It took a while for her to formulate words when she gasping for air and he didn't mind; he was too busy trailing his kisses down to her chest anyway.

"Bed" she moaned "Bed now" she said more forcefully.

He looked into her eyes filled with desires and he pressed his lips firmly against hers as he pulled himself and her away from the wall and towards the bed.

He laid her down on the on the bed as her legs dangled off the edge. Still standing he looked down appreciatively. She looked beautiful.

"Ichigo?" she asked

He gave her a mischevious smile as he knelt down and removed her soak black lace panties. He gave her a long sensual lick and she arched her back and screamed. He gripped her thighs and started to lick and kiss against her wet folds, loving her moans that entered his ears. He entered his tongue and continued to drink her up knowing she was going to come soon. And come she did. He felt her tighten and scream as her hands gripped hard against the bedsheets. But he didn't let go, he just started lick more greedily against her.

After he got his fill, he stood up and started to undo his belt. Rukia took this time to catch her breath and take off her slip. He immediately jumped on top of her and kissed her feverishly. He started to move their body upwards so that she can lie comfortably in the bed. He felt her hands trailing down his back and sneak into his boxers. He continued to kiss her all over her jaw, neck and lips taking his time to feel her taste on his tongue. He lets out a loud groan as he felt her hands hold his hard shaft.

"Ru…Rukia" he breathed hard against her neck

"hmm?" he heard her ask coyly 'Damn' he thought as he felt her hands move up and down.

He made another smirk as he dove and bit a spot in her neck that he knew was a weak spot. He felt her grip slacken and he took the opportunity to let himself out and position himself to her.

He bit into her weak spot again as he slammed upward. He felt her arms instantly wrap around his back as she screamed his name. He held his position for a second as he panted her name again and again into her ear.

He whispered "Rukia, I love you" before he slowly withdrew and slammed against her again.

He got onto his knees as he started to thrust hard and fast into her. He lifted her ass with his hands and continued to pump in and out of her. Her moans entered his ears and it was like music to him. He was so distracted to notice her arms crawl up his chest and push him back down. He was surprised but it was quickly replaced with amusement.

She started to lift herself up and slam back down. He couldn't stop his groans leave his mouth. She leaned forward and started kiss him passionately. His hands guided her hips as he lifted himself up to meet her hard. Surprised, she lets out a gasp and starts moaning against his neck.

He knows that their sweet finish is coming soon. So he uses his last strength to really pound into her. She came screaming as she gripped his arms. Soon afterwards he gave a quick thrust with his death grip on her as he came with a grunt.

Their bodies now limp, Rukia laid on top of Ichigo's chest. He tried to look down but all he could see was her midnight hair. But he felt her heart and his heart racing fast as they both tried to calm down their breathing. He looked up to the ceiling and he smiles. No smirk, no mischievous plans, just a smile because he's happy.

* * *

**A/N: So this was my VERY VERY first time writing a lemon/smut (just to let you know). Just straight up lemon my friend, no stories whatsoever. haha**


End file.
